The Treehouse
by Insanity Booster
Summary: A little fic of Carrie and Larry being dorks in Larry's treehouse.


_Er, Carrie/Larry fic of them being dorks growing up and chillin' in a treehouse. _  
_I do not own Grojband. _  
_Enjoy._

* * *

_10 years~_

"Sorry, no girls allowed." Larry said, poking his tongue out and climbing up the ladder to his newly built treehouse.

Carrie folded her arms and gave an over dramatic scoff. "You're hardly a boy!" She said, grabbing his waist and pulling him back down.

"Am too!" Larry defended, flexing his non existent muscles. Carrie smiled.

"I don't care, girls are better anyways." Carrie boasted, marching to the ladder and starting to climb up.

Larry watched with a mixture of admiration and annoyance. "Wait for me, Carrie!" He shouted, climbing up behind her.

Once they were both in, Larry opened a small cupboard on the inside, revealing a number of different snacks.

"Wow, Larrs, wont your dad be mad, you don't usually hide things." Carrie said, crossing her arms smugly.

"I do too! I always lie to my dad, besides no one controls Larry Nepp!" Larry said, posing as if he were a superhero.

Carrie laughed and helped herself to some of the stash.

"Hey! I never said gross girls could have any!" Larry shouted, rushing over to defend the remaining things. Carrie pushed him away.

"Best friends share." She told him, before ripping open a chocolate bar and stuffing it in her mouth.

* * *

_13 years~ _

Carrie pulled her guitar up into the now dusty treehouse. She gave Larry a grin before strumming a few chords.

"So, figured out how we're going to destroy Grojband?" Larry asked, casually. He looked over at her, grinning to himself as she played a few more notes.

He watched the way her eyes narrowed as she concentrated, the way her nose scrunched up.

Her blue hair slid down, hanging over her face. Without thinking, Larry reached over and tucked it behind her ear. Her head snapped up.

"S-sorry." Larry stuttered, looking away.

"It's fine, Larrs." Carrie said, going back to strumming her guitar.

It went on like this for a few minutes, before Larry broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll ever be famous?" He questioned keeping his eyes away from Carrie, in case he slipped up and had the desire to touch her hair again.

Carrie looked over at him, grinning wide, "One day we will be the biggest band in the world. I promise you, Larrs."

A small smile appeared on his lips as he looked his best friend and crush in the eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

_16 years~ _

"I've got it!" Carrie exclaimed, climbing up the ladder to Larry's rotting treehouse. She slid a bottle of Jack Daniels towards Larry, grinning from ear to ear.

She pulled herself up and sat down next to him, opening the bottle. "To being rockstars!" she toasted, taking a swig.

Larry shook his head and took the bottle from her, "to us." he said before taking a sip and immediately scrunching his face up in disgust.

Carrie laughed, clutching her stomach, "Come on Larrs. You can do better." She grabbed the bottle back and took another mouthful.

"Yeah yeah, we can't all be champion drinkers at 16 like you, Care." He retorted, leaning back on his hands.

Carrie stuck out her tongue and took another mouthful. Larry admired the way she could let go, be completely careless. He watched as she tossed her blue hair over her shoulder and put the bottle to her lips again.

The moon shone through the crack in the now rotting wood, making Carrie's hair shine.

"I remember the first time we came up here. I believe you stole from your dad then too, better not make that a habit, Nepp." Carrie teased, laughing. She nudged Larry, spilling some of her drink on him.

"Sorry." She said, grinning at him.

Larry pouted, then took off his shirt. He tossed it behind him. Carrie looked over his body, a mixture of surprise and desire on her face.

"Wow, Little Nepp has been working out." She teased, running her hand down his chest.

He gulped and looked down as her hand stopped, just above his belt.

"Care..." He murmured, looking up at her face.

"Shh." She whispered, before attacking his mouth with her own.

* * *

_19 years~ _

Larry took a shaky breath and wiped his now sweating palms on his legs.

He sat in his old treehouse waiting for Carrie to arrive. He had everything planned.

There were candles, and various flowers and he'd even managed to haul a picnic basket up.

He wiped his hands on his legs once more as a blue head of hair appeared.

"Hey, Larrs! What did you-" She stopped herself, looking around in awe, "Woah."

"Heh. Yeah." Larry said, nervously looking over at her. She gave him a huge smile and pulled herself up.

"Place looks great, Larrs." Carrie commented, crossing her legs, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Larry took another shaky breath and stood up, pulling her up with him. He wiped his hands on his legs once more before slowly getting down on one knee.

"Carrie. I've loved you all my life, you're my best friend and you're the only person I can count on no matter what." He paused, pulling out a small velvety box, he opened it to reveal a beautiful silver ring, dotted with diamonds. Carrie's jaw dropped, as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"Will you marry me?" Larry finished, looking up to see her reaction. She nodded quickly, flinging herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" She cried, planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

_Well. That was that. I really like this pairing, almost as much as Corney. Hopefully it was all in character._

_Don't even look at me, I don't know how to write a proposal._

_Anywho, don't be afraid to tell me anything that could be improved on and what not._


End file.
